The Dancer, Kagome
by PrincessKagomekk
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the best dancer in the neigboorhood but what happens when she, sango,an dkikyo get offered a music video deal by the Famuos Inuyasha Takahashi. Will Kag and Inu fall for each other and what about Kikyo butting in? InuKag MirSan


Kendis:Hi Everyone I hope you like this!

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha or Honey

a/n This is kind of the basic storyline of honey but t here will be lots of changes.

The music blared, people danced to the beat, neon lights went all around the room. Today was really busy at the bar today. Kagome Higurashi, serving as a waitress at the counter loved everything about it. She had only been working there for 2 years. Sango Taiyja, her best friend was just arriving through the door.

"Kagome!" Sango said, happy to see her best friend

"Hey! Where's the pervert!" Kagome said trying to talk over the blasting music.

"He's upstairs!'' Sango yelled back.

Over in the middle of the dance floor was Kikyo shaking her butt in front of everyone.

''Just look at that slob!'' Sango said

Kagome came over there a started to dance. The crowed quickly averted their eyes to Kagome, while Kikyo was struggling to try and keep the crowd on her.

Meanwhile Miroku was video tapping all of it so that he can give it to Inuyasha. They were in search of a few extra last minute people that could be in the rap artist Koga's music video. Since he had a little bit off tape left he decided to find Sango and zoom in on her.She was dancing. His eyes drifted up and down her till he stopped at her butt. She turned around and mouthed "Pervert!" Then she slammed her fists together. Miroku sweatdropped. He close the camera lid. But not tight enough. He didn't notice that the cap fell on the floor so the tape was still running. He went downstairs. "Smack that huge ass!" Then he slapped Sango's butt. "Why you Perverted...grrr I'm going to kick your ass!" Sango then went chasing Miroku around the dance floor.

At the recording studio Inuyasha looked over the tape that Miroku had recorded the day before. He found Kagome extraordinary! He would definatly ask her to be in the video tomarrow! Sango was a really good dancer and was good enough to be in a video so he'd ask her to, and Kikyo... uhhh she was going to be just for show. He would put her in the back anyways.

The tape then zoomed over to Sango. Tape was going up amd down then zoomed in on her butt. Inuyasha suddenly heard Mioku's voice on the Tape. "Ohh yeah come ta papa yeah! That's one fine ass!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Miroku said "Why that cursed hand of mine!" Inuyasha shooked his head.

The tape went blank for a moment.

"Ok that's it!" Miroku said getting up turn off the VCR

Then the was a clunk sound indiating that the cap had fell of.

'Uh oh' Miroku thought. Then he reached his hand to press stop.

"If you turn off that tape your sorry ass will be FIRED!" Inuyasha said smirking. Miroku took a seat.

Then there was Miroku again on the tape.

"Smack that huge ass!" Miroku said

There was a loud smack showing that Miroku had just smacked Sango's butt. Inuyasha then saw Sango chasing after Miroku, after that the tape ended.

"Damn pervert." Inuyasha muttered

Miroku put on a fake smile.

Next day at the bar Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome if she wanted to be in the video. He already asked Kikyo since she was the first one he saw, and sent Miroku out to ask Sango. He walked up to Kagome who was serving drinks.

"Your Kagome Higurashi right?"

"Uhh yeah and why do you wannna know?

"I'm going to ask if you wanted to be in my video."

"I am not shaking my ass in front of the camera."

"Who said anything about that? It's for Koga's video."

Kagome turned around stunned at what she saw

"OMIGOSH I'M SORRY FOR MY RUDENESS ARE YOU THE INUYASHA TAKAHASI!"

''Who else would I be? Here's my card. Call me at around two pm for more info."

"Ok!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome went home on clould nine. she could belive that she was going to be in a video! It was her lifelong dream.

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
